As well known, a coaxial cable is often used in a communication system. A typical coaxial cable has such a constitution that a core wire (internal conductor) has a different mesh-type conductor layer (external conductor) around it organized in a coaxial cylindrical manner via an inner-side insulator layer, the mesh-type conductor layer being covered by an outer-side insulator layer. The coaxial cable has the following problems particularly in forming an electrical connection terminal with respect to the mesh-type conductor layer: 1) layers of the mesh-type conductor layer are so closely attached to the inner-side insulator layer with no clearance therebetween that it is difficult to insert a working tool between the mesh-type conductor layer and the inner-side insulator layer, 2) the mesh-type conductor layer is so closely woven in a mesh-like manner that it cannot be dissolved in a simple manner, 3) it is necessary for the mesh-type conductor layer to be folded because an entire circumference thereof has to be evenly dissolved for an even dissolution, whereas the mesh-type conductor layer is not easily folded, and the like. Therefore, it requires such a complicated process and a lengthened time to form the electrical connection terminal.
Therefore, a main object of the present invention is to provide a method of and apparatus for processing the electrical connection terminal for the coaxial cable, wherein the processing with respect to the electrical connection terminal for the coaxial cable is automated to realize an easier and more reliable processing so that laborsaving can be promoted for the processing operation with respect to the electrical connection terminal for the coaxial cable.